You are so beautiful
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy sat in front of her locker in a daze. The day had been a whirlwind. She had been in a car for ten hours with Marlo. They had done two-foot pursuits, one major car accident and umpteen tickets in that time frame. This is a one-shot. If you are not a Nick and Andy fan, keep going.


**I know I have been kind of MIA but life is good and things have calmed down. Thanks to everyone who loved my last story. I have to confess I am not sure how to even start another chapter for that one. Hence I left it where it lay for now.**

**This is again a One-shot. Time frame: Happens after 3.13 and 6 months after returning from UC. **

**I had a request to write this, if you are not a Nick and Andy fan, this is not for you. Please just go to my other story I wrote at the same time. You have been warned.**

**This Chapter is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy sat in front of her locker in a daze. The day had been a whirlwind. She had been in a car for ten hours with Marlo. They had done two-foot pursuits, one major car accident and umpteen tickets in that time frame. Its not that she didn't like Marlo, its just Marlo liked to rub her relationship with Sam in Andy's face every chance she felt insecure. No matter what she said, Marlo didn't get it; Sam was Marlo's to keep, warts and all. She didn't want him back, ever. She was not only over him but was pressing on with her life. It still made for a draining day. It was days like this she missed Nick more. Frank liked to mix it up once a month and pair them with someone else, just to see if they could rub some of their awesomeness, as frank called it, on others. Nick and Andy saw it as Frank was keeping up appearances that no one was permanently partnered with anyone. They had a killer arrest record and were well known as the dynamic duo when they patrolled together. They had done several day UCs since returning that really put them on the map as the go to couple for UC jobs.

Andy had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her when Nick walked into the locker room. She smirked at Nick as she eyed him. "No Nick."

"I haven't even asked yet." Nick pretended to pout.

"You only ever come in here before I am dressed because we've been asked to do a job. I am tired and really want to go home, so no Nick."

"Come Andy, please, baby, it's a simple in and out and it will get us three days off. Together!"

Andy dropped the towel to pull on her underwear; Nick walked up behind her and started kissing her shoulders. "Come on Andy, we can do this with our eyes closed and I will make it worth your while."

Andy stepped forward and pulled her jeans on, stepping far enough forward to cut Nick off, "fine, we can do it. Then you are making it worth my while for the whole three days off. I am tired and ready to be pampered."

Nick smiled, "You got it." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I let everyone know we are in."

Andy watched Nick practically skip out of the locker room. She shook her head and giggled, as she started to get dressed for the op, knowing like always she would need to look like a druggy. She thought back to two months prior when Nick had gone to the movies with her. She had wanted to see the new G.I. Joe and didn't want to go alone. Nick was happy to go with her. Things with Gail had imploded within a month of getting home from the UC. It was when Nick found out that Chris and Gail had been dating quietly before he had come home. He had to face that he lost her for good. Nick and Andy had been each other's break up buddy. Nick watching Gail move on with Chris and as of last week getting engaged to him while playing a step-mom to his son had been hard on Nick. Andy had also come back seeing that Sam had moved on. Sam and her talked eventually, airing their complaints but Sam told her in no uncertain terms, he had moved on and was asking Marlo to move in. She wished him well. That was months ago.

So two months ago, after a grueling shift, Nick and Andy went to the movies. They had talked a lot on shift and Frank always commented they seemed to kick ass every time they worked together. They had started to share meals. They had keys to each other's place incase of emergencies. They had even tried to hook each other up with mutual friends for dates, even double dated. That all changed when they went to see G.I. Joe. Nick was so surprised she wanted to see a guy movie. She pointed out that the Rock was hot and since she had hit a dry spell, she would take what she could get. That both laughed at that. They left the movies laughing, talking and soon Nick and her were sitting on her sofa talking about the good old days. She remembered Nick putting his head in her lap after both of them had a few to many. Andy looking down at him, playing with his hair like normal. It was when Nick breathlessly said, "You are so beautiful."

She remembers blushing and saying thank you. Nick whispered again, "I can't live with out you, you know that right?"

She quietly answered back with a yeah. Nick sat up and looked at her, "Andy this is not the booze talking, ok. I need to do this." Nick leaned in and kissed her. She remembers returning the kiss. She made eye contact with Nick and asked quietly, "What are we doing?"

Nick kissed her again, nibbling on her ear as he whispered, "making you realize how important you are to me." She remembers smiling and telling him he was just as important to her.

Two days later, they were a couple. Andy came out of her muse and looked at herself in the mirror. She reached down and started to put her big hoop earrings in and apply lip gloss.

* * *

Nick bounced out of the locker room to find Traci, Noelle, Oliver and Sam waiting for him. He smiled at all of them, "It's a go."

Everyone talked at once, he put his hand up, "She is getting ready. I am going to change. Meet you in the parade room in ten guys."

The four walked away to get everything together. As Sam was prepping the board he looked at Traci who was shifting throughout the surveillance photos. "How does he do it? He just marches in there and next thing you know she agrees. Didn't she say she was tired?"

"Well, they communicate pretty well. They do the whole give and take thing. I also think both of them do know when to say no for the other person. Nick would never ask if he thought she couldn't do it. She would do the same for him. My guess is he promised to pamper her on the three days off they get for doing this like last time. Their days off haven't matched up the last few weeks. The both need the time together. Last time they had time off he took her up to his friends cabin, picnic basket, wine and he even brought up massage oils….."

"Whoa, Whoa. Not something I want to know." Sam growled at Traci.

Traci laughed, "Ahhh,.. come on Sammy, where is your adventurous spirit."

Sam snorted at her.

Nick and Andy walked into the parade ready to roll. Nick sat on the table and pushed back, allowing Andy to sit down between his legs on the table. He wrapped his arms around her and took a big breath smelling her hair. As Traci and Sam finished setting up, while Oliver, Noelle and Frank sat down to go over the plan Andy and Nick quietly talked.

* * *

One hour later, Nick and Andy are headed out to their undercover car. Nick grabbed her hand and kissed it, "You ready for this?"

"Yep, lets roll."

* * *

Four hours, fifteen bad guys, a van full of drugs and drugs paraphernalia later the op was a big success. When everyone walked into parade to do debrief, Andy and Nick had already showered and were sitting on the tables next to each other. Nick kept kissing Andy's hand as everyone got seated. Andy nuzzled into Nick's shoulder as they listened to everyone give a run down, what worked, what didn't work, who was caught where and what was found.

Oliver patted Nick on the back as everyone started to clean up, "Got big plans for the next three days you two?"

Nick smiled, "We are heading to Niagara Falls, found a nice quiet bed and breakfast that we can stay at."

Andy butted in, "He also booked us to do a Grape and Wine tour. He went all out", Andy leaned in and kissed Nick, "I am really looking forward to getting away."

By now, Frank, Noelle and Oliver are standing in front of them. Frank smiled, "Well, don't let us keep you waiting. Go! Go!"

Andy and Nick scooted off the table and started to head out the door, when Noelle called after them, "And your not allowed to get married while your there because none of us are there, got it you two. Got it?"

Nick and Andy yelled back without looking back, "Got it!"

Traci walked up to the group as Sam put everything into the folder, "You don't think they would do that do you? I mean, they have been only dating for a couple of months."

Frank and Noelle smiled at each other and then smiled at her. Frank shrugged his shoulders. Oliver chuckled, "Love makes you do funny things, am I right Sammy boy."

Everyone turned and looked at Sam. He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you could say that."

Sam stepped out in the hallway and looked to see them leaving. Andy was giggling as Nick was chatting away, Nick's arm over her shoulder embracing her close. Sam remembered the day he told Andy he had moved on. He had Marlo and she had moved in many months ago. They were talking about making it official. Never in a million years did he think it would hurt him so much to see Andy moved on. He was not sure why it did, he had moved on or so he thought way before her. He had to admit, Andy and Nick never rubbed their relationship in his face, but they didn't hide it from anyone either. Andy had moved on, was happy and Nick was doing all the things he should have done.

Traci patted him on the back as she passed by. "She is happy Sam. Nick is good to her and they have a healthy relationship. I am just glad after this past year, they found what they needed in each other."

Sam half smiled at her, "Yeah, I am glad to."


End file.
